Life Saver
by Danko Kaji
Summary: Yuna's guardian angel breathes life back into her lungs. drabble, AU


**Life Saver**

I don't want to be here.

The sun is too hot. The half naked people are being too loud. And most importantly, I feel like my life is being threatened.

But Tidus had insisted, and how could I say no?

I sigh, a little bored. Sitting on a foldable chair with hands on my knees, I idly watch kids run across the dangerously moist ground while laughing and squirting each other with water guns. Teenage girls and woman are kicking back on spread-out towels, baking in the sun, courageously going through sweat and ridiculous heat to earn a golden tan. And the men are eating food on dry land, playing rough in the pool, or flirting with girls. Amidst the splashing water and hearty laughter and mingling people, I wonder where Tidus is.

I spot him moments later at the deep end of the pool. He stands on the edge of the diving board, bouncing on it once, twice, three times— and he jumps, somersaulting in midair, until his body collides into the water, getting lost below. Half a minute later, he re-surfaces with a dazzling smile that can rival the sun. I laugh, impressed. He's such a show-off.

If only I knew how to swim… but I can't bother Tidus with babysitting me in the pool. And Rikku is sun-baking together with a lazy Paine. Uncle Cid is having lunch with Mom and Dad at the food court near here, and my cousin Aniki is busy hanging out with his friends.

Alas, I'm stuck here, watching other people swim and play and have fun.

I look around once again, and with slight discomfort I notice this buffed guy leering at me, and I fidget, rubbing on my arm awkwardly. I search for a distraction, anything to keep the weirdo off my mind, and I raise my eyes to see the life guard sitting at his high chair, keeping a careful eye on everyone down below. He wipes his forehead, feeling hot from the afternoon heat, and reaches over to grab his bottle of water beside him. After he drinks out of it, he takes off his dark sunglasses and slides it onto his head, next looking in my direction. I blink in surprise when he smiles at me, and waves. Blushing slightly, I politely wave back. He is cute.

"Hi, gorgeous. Why are you here all by yourself, huh?" Stiffening in my seat, I turn to acknowledge the speaker. Oh no, it's him. The guy who gives me the suggestive looks. Warning bells erupt in my head, signaling this man to be bad news. I avert my eyes nervously.

"E-excuse me, I, uh, got to go." Clearing my throat, I quickly stand and attempt to walk away. To my dismay, he begins to follow me and I hasten my strides.

"Hey, where are you going?" He won't leave me alone. I have to reach Tidus fast. "C'mon, I ain't gonna hurt you." I'm almost there— "Slow down, girl." I almost shriek when a hand firmly grips my arm.

"Let go of me," I shout, jerking away from his hold, and my feet slips over wet ground. The next thing I know, I feel myself falling, stumbling off the edge and splashing into the pool. Water immediately floods into my lungs, and I choke, unable to breathe. In fear, I begin to thrash my limbs around, trying in vain to swim, but I can't see where I'm going. It's hard to see with the chlorine water blurring my eyesight.

Someone suddenly wraps their arms around me, holding me tightly against them, and I panic. My instincts tell me to fight back, and I kick and punch the person with all my might, until I feel my strength slipping away the more I inhale water. Everything soon becomes dark.

Muffled noises.

A pressure on my chest.

Warmth on my lips.

Air.

Nothing happens.

The sensations repeat.

I cling onto it, oxygen, and all senses come crashing back to me.

The moment my eyes fly open, I get a glimpse of white hair, dark eyes, and a tan face.

And then, I begin to cough harshly. It hurts to breathe…

So many concerned voices fill my ears, and people I can't see tightly embracing me; I can't believe I almost drowned. A towel is suddenly wrapped around me and I look up to see the lifeguard, who is smiling in pure relief. His hair and entire body is dripping with water, and I realize he must've dived into the pool to rescue me. Tightly clenching the towel around my torso, I languidly grin back at my savior.

"Thank you..." I whisper hoarsely. "I owe you my life."

My words make him smile in modesty.

"It's my job," he replies, patting my head, "I'm just glad I wasn't too late."

* * *

**(A/N): **The first drabble out of many that exists in my mind. My imagination is running wild, and Yunalai won't get out of my head! X3


End file.
